1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for establishing an uplink (UL) synchronization in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for configuring a UL synchronization with respect to at least one Component Carrier (CC).
2. Discussion of the Background
Synchronization between a user equipment (UE) and an evolved node B (eNB) is an important issue in a wireless communication system since transmission/reception of information between the UE and the eNB may not be performed without synchronization.
Current wireless communication system needs to satisfy a user demand through use of a plurality of CCs, unlike a conventional wireless communication system that supports a single component carrier (CC) or a single service band. However, a detailed scheme for synchronization with respect to the plurality of CCs has not been provided yet.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a scheme for effective synchronization in a wireless communication using a plurality of CCs since synchronization is a factor that has a great effect on an efficiency of a network.